Amissio memoriae
by Lady Pinkroses
Summary: A Ron se le enmarañan los recuerdos cuando lo único que quiere es una oportunidad, aunque no sepa para qué, y Draco siempre tiene demasiado miedo de dársela.
**Disclaimer:** Hp no me pertenece ni de lejos.

 **Avisos:** ¿Muchas alusiones religiosas y a la Biblia? Es más, quizá debería ir a confesarme por esto…

Bueno, ya he pavimentado mi camino al infierno y asegurado mi plaza ahí, ¿disfrutadlo?

* * *

 **AMISSIO MEMORIAE**

Tarda años en aprender que en ninguna historia hay un principio y un final. Por cada historia que merece ser contada, el autor tiene mil principios por los que empezar y mil finales más en los que acabar su relato. Son elecciones: Moisés decidió un día elegir el principio de todo (el todo que conocemos y entendemos, nunca el _todo, todo_ ¸ ese es imposible de poner en palabras ni con voz ni con papel) y mil quinientos años después, Juan escribió lo que él pensó que era un final definitivo y, pagado de sí mismo, en el título puso Apocalipsis, que acabó siendo sinónimo de final, cuando, en realidad, solo es otro principio para otra historia diferente. Y en medio, Josué, David, Oseas, David, Amós, Malaquías, Mateo y muchos más (demasiados, joder, demasiados) claman también, con diferente ritmo y diferentes palabras: ¡Yo soy el profeta! ¡Temed mis palabras y vivid según lo que yo os cuento, pues no es mi creación sino obra del Señor!

Versos y prosa; Éxodo, Cantar de los Cantares, Salmos, Corintios y Tesalonicenses; tantas, tantas palabras que no (jamás) leerá. Que Dios (el Señor de los Señores, autor de cada palabra escrita, destino y libertad, libre albedrío en su más fino momento) nos pille confesados (a él no lo hará).

Castigo para los malvados y premio en forma de paraíso para los buenos, como una piruleta para los niños que se han portado bien. — _¡No comas con las manos!_ dice la madre _. ¡No peques!_ dicen todos ellos —. Y todos son un rebaño —él no es más que una oveja —bajo el mismo (diferentes nombres, diferentes pecados y normas pero _siempre, siempre el mismo_ ) Pastor que da con el garrote y dulces de azúcar y dice —Te quiero, mi pequeña oveja —(tan, tan _puñeteramente, asquerosamente pequeña)_ y con la otra mano, le da un revés que lo deja atontado y miedoso y él solo puede contestar —Mi… Mi señor… —-mientras el monstruo (no pronuncia su nombre en vano _Lord Voldemort_ o vendrá a por él, es un pecado, — _¡un pecado, joder! ¿Es que no me escuchas? —)_ lo mira con decepción _lo siento, lo siento, lo siento tanto_.

Y Draco teme. Teme con el alma, la vida que se le escapa al suspirar y la malsana curiosidad que nunca debería ser saciada que se pregunta —¿Quién soy? —y solo es el principio (jodidos principios) de todo el miedo que le carcome lo que tiene, lo que siente y lo que es (en resumen, _todo, todo_ ).

Así que, Draco se arrodilla y junta las manos y —y —no reza (nunca) porque no cree (siempre). No pide ni ruega ni implora pero recuerda y recuerda y no hace nada más que desear (desear no es rezar) que las memorias vuelvan a él y al que no es él y también desea que. (Lo desea _tanto que._ )

No puede pedir lo imposible porque lo merece (merece lo malo, no lo bueno — _oveja mala, Draco, oveja mala —_ quien lo dice es _Mi…Mi señor_ pero no el Señor). Draco no quiere _sí, sí que quiere_ que el Señor lo castigue.

—Perdóname los pecados. —No Dios, no el que se cree Dios (va a pagar por ello) pero él, que se los perdone el del apellido prohibido, el de la miel en los labios, que le sean perdonados los pecados que cometieron juntos.

Significa lo mismo que esto:

—Quiéreme. —Ruega (no lo hace) _por favor, por favor_. —¿Por qué no me quieres lo suficiente como para? ¿Por qué me?

La respuesta siempre es _no, Draco. No me hagas esto._

A Draco también le pregunta (no lo hace):

—¿Qué pasa con lo que me haces tú a mí?

Esta respuesta es _no, nada_.

Hay más preguntas, del que profetiza su muerte con tacones de aguja tan altos como altivos, carmín en los labios y sangre en su varita:

—¿A quién quieres?

Draco contesta _no, a nadie_ y todos saben que está mintiendo. (Todas las demás respuestas también eran mentiras)

—Yo te quiero, —con voz dulzona, llena de amor y lágrimas sin derramar (ya no quedan). —Eres mío, eres mi…

 _Puta oveja. Rebaño. Niño asqueroso. (Mío, mío, mío)_

—Te quiero, —pausa, parece que los Profetas no lo saben todo (que les jodan) —Pansy, te quiero.

 _Juro por Dios y por las palabras escritas en tinta sagrada que lo hago_.

{-}

No es así como empieza, el principio es este (no, tampoco lo es):

Vidrieras de colores decoran las paredes junto con figuras que cuentan historias que no conocen. Luces tintadas se mezclan con anaranjadas llamas, el silencio y el vacío del edificio sagrado. Detrás del altar, en el medio, alzado para que todo el mundo lo pueda observar descansa, sufre, un hombre clavado en una cruz. Espinas se le clavan en la cabeza y sangre pintada recorre su torso desnudo.

Parece un final y solo es un principio. El principio de una leyenda. Da miedo. Respeto.

Con ojos cerrados y expresión de dolor, cercano a la muerte, dice:

— _Mírame._

 _(Aprende de mí)_

—¿Quién crees que es? —pregunta Ron Weasley.

—Y yo que sé, imbécil.

Dale tres días y será Jesucristo. Dale tres días y será el hijo de Dios (ya lo es ahora, como tú y como yo). Dale tres días para que se convierta en un Dios que no lo es, para que no sea pero que sea Dios. ¿No lo entiendes? No es tan difícil. Te lo explico:

Dios es un narrador omnisciente: está en todos lados y lo sabe todo y lo puede todo así que, evidentemente, recibe los adjetivos de omnipotente y omnipresente y omni-todo. Luego está Jesucristo (no Jesús, por favor, ese tipo de errores son blasfemia) que es Dios pero no es un narrador y por tanto no es Dios. Y ya está, es fácil. Pero no te preocupes, porque ellos tampoco lo saben.

Sus voces resuenan en los recovecos de la sala y repiten, con voces parecidas a las de ellos, las mismas palabras que dicen y que Jesús, el hombre de la cruz, escucha con atención _¿Quién crees que es?_

Draco gira sobre sus talones y se pone de puntillas, ojos anhelantes y suplicantes — _Recuerda este momento y este lugar y —_ besa con labios sabor manzana (tentación, tentación; no pidas que coma el fruto del árbol prohibido) otros labios calientes que ( _imbécil, imbécil_ resuena)devuelven el beso con cansancio.

Con brazos abiertos y clavos en las manos, observa el de ojos cerrados el —no —pecado. Ron devuelve la mirada, eso —sí —es pecado.

Si mira, se le quemarán las pupilas y los párpados y las pestañas, los irises azules (como el mar, como el cielo, como su padre y su hermano y su hermano y su hermano) se desharán en llamas rojas como su pelo (rojo fuego, rojo valentía, rojo vergüenza).

Draco — _mírame a mí, solo a mí—_ entrelaza los dedos de su mano izquierda (del Diablo), sonríe (no está feliz) y Ron besa pestañas rubias y sonrisas falsa.

Se sientan en los bancos viejos de madera, de color marrón (como los ojos de su madre y de su hermana). Están dispuestos para que el público vea el hombre-Dios en su angustia y el altar:

—¿Qué sacrifican ahí?

—No me hagas esas preguntas, gilipollas.

 _Yo, a ti, tanto. ¿Tú a mí?_

Hay preguntas peores y lo sabe. La tiene en la lengua, la Pregunta con mayúsculas. La pregunta que lo empezó todo (que lo acabó, que lo acaba siempre, todas las veces) y no quiere pronunciarla. La tiene en la punta de la lengua, luchando por salir con rabia insulsa, errores no (sí, desde siempre) perdonados y corazones rotos _el mío lo está, ¿el tuyo?_

—¿Me quieres?

El cabello rojizo se le engancha al cuello por el sudor y Draco quiere besar cada línea rojiza que atraviesa ese cuerpo: esa no es la pregunta.

Estira la mano con la intención de alejar mechones rojos de delante de los ojos azules pero se arrepiente (fin amargo de acción injusta) en el último momento y deja la mano colgando entre ellos. Ron entrelaza sus manos y el brazo de Draco cae encima de las piernas de Ron, sus dedos entrelazados con los del otro chico. Sonrisa falsa como segunda piel y amor tatuado en cada uno de sus huesos y de sus músculos, clavado como agujas (tacones de aguja que repicotean en el suelo una y otra vez como un reloj averiado _tic-tac, tic-tic-tac, tic-tac-tac_ como un corazón a medio descomponer, el suyo — _que bien me enseñas, Pansy_ ).

—No, nunca. — _Para tenerte y protegerte de hoy en adelante, para bien y para mal… —_ Tú, ¿Quieres…?

Ron no contesta, no quiere contestar (sí, sí que quiere pero no sabe cómo). Abre los brazos, invitando a Draco en ellos —Ven a mí —. No lo hace porque quiere (sí que quiere, joder), lo hace porque es lo único que tiene que ofrecer, es lo único que tiene a parte de sí mismo.

Draco dice que sí. Acepta la oferta porque no quiere rechazarla, no ahora, no en este momento. Entiende el abrazo por lo que es _escapa conmigo, huye conmigo_ y rodea el cuello de Ron con brazos débiles y cierra los ojos contra un hombro lleno de pecas, mechones de cabello rojizo haciéndole cosquillas en las orejas. Vuelve a preguntar.

—¿Quieres olvidar?

Draco no abre los ojos para esperar la respuesta. Sabe que el momento que lo haga todo va a desaparecer, en el momento en que sus pestañas se separen otra vez, llegará la conclusión. Sus labios rozan las pecas del cuello del pelirrojo y, cuando contesta, Ron enreda dedos largos y huesudos en el cabello despeinado de Draco:

 _No, nunca._

—Sí quiero. — _En la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe._

(Esta era la pregunta)

Draco abre los ojos.

{-}

La cuestión es, antes, mucho, mucho (tampoco tanto) tiempo antes, ojos se encontraron con ojos, ropas manchadas de sangre y esperanza (—he perdido, —he ganado y conmigo has ganado tú) y Ron pide, ojos azules cansados y voz temblorosa:

—Huye conmigo.

 _¿Dónde?_

Una amiga yace inerte, fría, durmiendo para siempre (no hay un felices para siempre ni perdices para ella) y Vincent está caliente, ardiente, con fuego _el más caliente de todos (—Mírame, querías que fuera bueno en algo y ya lo soy, —no no, no así, de esta manera —Mírame, ¿no soy lo suficientemente bueno?)_ que no se apaga nunca.

Repite con él: _no_ (se apaga) _nunca._

También llora _no me dejes solo —Miradme, ¡soy bueno!_ Y arde (y arde y arde) en su obra maestra, como los mejores artistas _muere para vivir para siempre en su obra_ —así de bueno era —, quedará para siempre en lo que no _nunca_ desaparecerá.

Vendió su alma al diablo y pagará en llamas —infierno —el pecado —llamas —para toda la eternidad.

{-}

Déjame contarte una historia, no voy a empezar por el principio por obvias razones pero te voy a explicar esto:

Hay un lugar, entre el cielo y la tierra (y el mar) y el infierno donde todos vamos a parar. No, espera. Esto no es así. Es aquí, entre el paraíso y el infierno; está la tierra.

Verás, es solo un camino de pasada: haces tus cosas, vives tu vida y al final, tú sabrás hacia dónde caminas (¿qué estelas dejas en el mar?), si hacia arriba o hacia abajo porque la verdad es que el camino lo haces tú al andar (no hay camino).

Al grano, la historia va de la siguiente manera: hay una serpiente (tentación tentación, no me pidas que coma el fruto prohibido) y también están Adán y Eva y, sinceramente, ninguno de ellos pero (los peros son importantes) su parábola queda y _joder, ya quisieras ser tú tan importante como ellos_.

Así que, la fruta se ha comido y nadie se hace la pregunta importante: ¿Qué pasa con la serpiente? Pues nada, claro. La serpiente ni siquiera es la protagonista del relato (tentación tentación, dame a probar del árbol prohibido).

{-}

Ron dice:

—Vámonos juntos. — _Serpiente, manzana, tentación tentación._

—¿Hacia dónde?

—Dame tres días. — _En tres días será, en tres días se convertirá en._

Se los da.

{-}

Tres días después, sangre y sudor y lágrimas (fuego y frío, fuego y frío; muerte, muerte, muerte) y cristalería de colores, bancos de madera, altar _¿Qué sacrifican ahí?_ y hombre-Dios que los mira y castiga a los justos por ellos (pecadores) _¿Quién crees que es?_

 _¿Quieres olvidar? Sí quiero (te quiero)._ Draco abre los ojos.

{-}

Todo esto es el final esencial (otro principio).

Era una escena y necesitamos dos más (tres en total) para completar el primer acto.

{-}

Vayamos a por la segunda (esto ocurre después):

El lugar es tierra sagrada de profetas, con camas de sábanas blancas manchadas de pecado y malos sueños de tiempos pasados y futuros y, incluso, los presentes. Piel manchada de pecas y ojos azules (olas saladas saturadas de destellos) que no se acaban de cerrar. En la memoria tiene un:

—Por favor, no me olvides —que le ha dicho Draco cuando pensaba que estaba dormido (y no lo estaba).

Se oye _tic-tic-tac, tic-tac-tac_ (sonido de tacones muertos) y Ron la recuerda fría y dormida (para siempre), totalmente inerte.

Hay una varita manchada de sangre (sangre del Profeta, sangre del portador) que lo apunta y detrás, una chica traicionada de ojos sin luz que clama:

—Yo le quiero más que tú.

A su lado, Draco duerme con apariencia tranquila, ojos y boca cerrados, mejilla contra la almohada y mano envuelta en dedos grandes (manos grandes para agarrarte mejor). Ron contesta, sinceridad en mal momento:

—No lo creo.

Pansy, flotante, etérea, ríe con carcajadas secas y finas (de mujer fina y elegante) porque ella _sí_ lo cree. Apunta varita y sangre y pronuncia palabras olvidadas (aquí es donde la historia se repite _una y otra y otra vez_ ). Ron se arrepiente (fin amargo acción imprudente) y no, _no lo hace_ porque _sí_ le quiere (tanto que.).

Entonces Draco despierta, ojos húmedos y lengua reseca, y el profeta —cabrón, cabrón, yo te quise antes que él, antes que nadie _—_ declara — _Egipto está lleno de esclavos —_ que lo salvará — _y yo los llevaré a la tierra prometida (tierra de Abraham, tierra de Isaac, tierra de Jacob)._

Y el Profeta tonto y necio _Pansy demente, desquiciada_ se equivoca. El profeta de los errores con boca que repite _estúpida estúpida_ palabras de lucifer y no se da cuenta que predica al Anticristo (¡Dios! —Blasfemia —¡Qué estúpida!).

 _Tic-tac-tic tic-tic-tac_ suena y resuena en la habitación (manchada de pecados), el profeta profiere obscenidades, la serpiente (manzana, Anticristo) bosteza y despereza pestañas rubias y Ron observa el dragón despertarse (domador de dragones muere quemado) y acerca su alma a las escamas (hechas de penas y angustias) y acaricia cada una de ellas como si fuera la última vez (no lo es, gracias a Dios, padre eterno, no lo es).

Draco (dragón, serpiente) tiene una visión de vida y del amor de una niña y es todo cosa del pasado que le persigue.

—He tenido un sueño. —dice. No quiere aceptar el hechizo que se acaba de proferir, la palabra que le ha despertado.

—Dime, —pide el domador. —¿Qué has soñado?

Draco (tentación tentación en forma de dragón) mira un momento la imagen etérea _yo más, yo más, yo más (no me abandonéis por favor no me dejéis sola)_ y repite:

—He tenido un sueño. —No sabe a quién se lo dice.

—Cuéntamelo _pequeña oveja_ Draco, cuéntame que has soñado. —Sonrisa amable del pasado (le persigue, le persigue y no le destroza la vida porque _cree_ no la tiene _¿La tiene? ¿La tengo? ¿Quién soy?)_

—No.

 _Tic-tac-tac-tic_ se va el reloj averiado (parado en el tiempo, justo en el último momento de repiqueteo y el último _no así, no tan sola, lo siento lo siento_ ).

—¿Me lo cuentas a mí? —pide el mar atrapado en ojos, capitán de bajel.

—No, tampoco. — _Si muriera lejos de ti, que me lleven al mar, que me dejen en la ribera_ _(tus ojos)_.

{-}

El sueño iba así:

—¿Dónde estás?

Ron hace la pregunta sin darse cuenta. El aire húmedo del lago moja su cabello rojo (rojo vergüenza), los ojos y el cielo amenazan tormenta y el aire provoca ondulaciones sobre el lienzo cristalino del lago.

Ron está solo y enfadado y disgustado y un poco asqueado (¿Por qué? ¿Por quién?).

—No estoy contigo, — _¿Por qué me quieres?_ Es la respuesta que _no_ le da Draco (es cruel hasta en sueños)

(Nunca está con él)

{-}

Pero esto no es un sueño y la escena continua de la siguiente manera:

Draco besa cada peca como si las estuviese memorizando (lo hace), como si fuera la última vez que las fuera a ver (no lo es). Ron remueve mechones rubios entre los dedos y no intenta esconder que está memorizando el tacto.

Draco para un momento y Ron acuna su mano entre sus dedos grandes (para agarrarte mejor) y largos y besa las largas pestañas rubias y los labios suaves y traicioneros que saben a manzana. Le dice (le miente):

—No te quiero. — _No te quiero ni conmigo ni sin mí. No te quiero triste ni abatido ni vencido. No te quiero muerto. Sobre todo, no por mí._

Draco no ríe, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hace. Tan solo asiente y besa otra peca en la nariz y vuelve a empezar el recuento _una diez veinte treinta…_

Ron solo le devuelve la mitad de los besos (Te quiero vivo y feliz, con una familia entera y alguien que te quiera por lo que eres y lo que haces y que te haga reír y sonreír y que te diga cada día que eres la luz de sus vidas y, sobretodo, por el amor de Dios y de Merlín y de todo lo que exista más allá de nuestra consciencia, por favor, que sea mejor _mucho mejor_ que yo).

{-}

Vamos a acabar este acto, que solo nos queda una escena (no es ni la mejor ni la más importante de lejos pero la necesitamos, la historia la necesita).

{-}

Se conocen por primera vez un montón de veces. Ríen y juegan y (algunas veces –más de las que el domador cree) se besan. La mayoría de las veces, se odian.

Aún no lo saben, pero esta no es la primera ni la última vez que se van a conocer por primera vez, no es la primera vez que empezarán odiándose ni la primera vez que acabarán por olvidar. No saben nada de eso pero se miran a la cara con rencor y se dicen _atacan con_ palabras hirientes y crueles, con verdades que más tarde no se atreverán a decir. Se miran a la cara y se dicen que se odian (y no mienten).

{-}

 _Y no haréis rasguño en vuestro cuerpo ni imprimiréis señal alguna_ dice el Levítico.

Draco tiene una calavera y una serpiente enrollada marcada a gritos y risas y dolor y llanto en su brazo y con el brazo está marcada su alma (como pecador, como servidor del infierno).

Ron mira el tatuaje con rencor, con odio mal disimulado. Es señal de alejamiento de la luz aunque, por supuesto, ya hace mucho tiempo que Draco vive en la más absoluta oscuridad (oscuridad para los malvados, oscuridad para esconder los pecados).

 _¿Me perdonas?_ Quiere preguntarle.

Pero no lo hace porque ya sabe la respuesta y no quiere oírla. (No, por supuesto que no lo perdona, es imperdonable).

En lugar de eso, sonrisa de suficiencia olvidada y sinceridad (falsa) pintada en la cara con pincel experto:

—Olvídame otra vez. —le pide.

(Es egoísta.)

Ron quiere replicar.

Quiere recordar todo y a todos lo que alguna vez ha conocido. Lo quiere recordar a él, con sonrisas falsas y ojos grises y _¿cómo lo sabe?_ los labios suaves más crueles que ha probado nunca y que saben a manzana y que debería a saber a podrido porque _estás podrido Malfoy, podrido_. Lo quiere recordar a él.

No quiere olvidar nada (el problema es; sí, sí que quiere).

De todos modos, _¿por qué le quiere? ¿Cuándo ha dejado de odiarlo?_ (Nunca, nunca ha dejado de odiarlo. Por desgracia, eso no significa que, en algún momento, no haya empezado a quererlo también.)

Responde:

—¿Por qué otra vez?

Draco sonríe, todo dientes y arrugas debajo de los ojos y casi (casi, casi, está a nada de conseguirlo) parece la primera vez (que Ron no recuerda, para variar).

—Da igual, —se encoje de hombros, dedos largos y afilados, preparados, acariciando la madera de su varita. —¿Quieres?

Ron inclina la cabeza hacia la izquierda y piensa, como si estuviese jugando al ajedrez (todo es una estrategia: si mueve bien sus piezas quizás _quizás, solo quizás_ pueda salir ganando de esta).

Pero.

Un Malfoy no llora, un Malfoy no ruega ni suplica ni reza. Un Malfoy no duda de sí mismo ni piensa en los deseos de los demás por encima de los propios y no se equivoca ni falla ni. Ni. (Un Malfoy no tiene debilidades.)

Draco da un paso hacia adelante, se pone de puntillas hasta chocar nariz con nariz, respiración con respiración:

—¡Malfoy! ¿Qué cojones?

—Está bien. Todo está bien.

Ron casi alza una ceja ( _no imprimas señal en tu cuerpo_ , eso es, nada está realmente bien).

—Malfoy… —empieza.

Y no acaba.

Unos labios chocan contra los suyos. Rencorosos, llenos de odio que no intentan disimular.

 _No me perdones._

 _¿Qué significa olvidar otra vez?_

Dentro de la camisa de Draco, un cristal brilla plateado y pide y ruega y suplica _déjame salir_ y Draco piensa —No ahora, no nunca —y aprieta los dedos alrededor de la varita, levanta los brazos despacio, con cuidado. Separa los labios por un momento y mira los ojos azules, mira el cielo, mira la mar, la ribera ( _si me muero…) y un Malfoy no llora._

—Obliviate.

 _Otra vez, otra vez_ canta el cristal debajo de la camisa, _dame recuerdos para comer otra vez._ El vidrio quema contra su pecho (quizás llegue hasta su corazón el ardor y se lo queme pero Draco piensa que, probablemente, no lo notaría).

{-}

En el mundo mágico, hay muchos libros prohibidos. Y hay libros que llevan muchos años sin leerse pero que, si alguien lo hiciera, se prohibirían. Mayoritariamente, hablan de magia oscura, de hechizos imperdonables y de pociones que nadie debería haber preparado jamás. Las bibliotecas están llenas de libros que llevan más de cien años sin ser tocados y secretos por redescubrir.

Hay bibliotecas enormes con libros cuyos títulos se han olvidado y cuyos contenidos son interesantes solo para aquél que los sepa apreciar (y que los sepa entender, el tiempo no pasa en vano ni siquiera para las lenguas).

Hay hechizos que todo el mundo conoce (que no quiere decir que todo el mundo sepa utilizar) y hay ingredientes que todo el mundo sabe para qué tipo de pociones se usa (que no quiere decir que todo el mundo sepa prepararlas).

Todo el mundo sabe que hace _Obliviate_ y todos saben que las plumas de Jobberknoll son muy comunes en las pociones relativas a la memoria.

Luego.

Draco lleva unos recuerdos colgando de su cuello. Son recuerdos suyos, de él pero no provienen de él.

Esto tiene una explicación, por supuesto, todo lo tiene (no _todo, todo_ pero eso es un problema para otro momento).

A Draco le gusta leer. No novelas o revistas (quizás si son de Quidditch sí, pero bueno, sin desviarse del tema), le gusta leer libros antiguos de hechizos, libros llenos de polvo y de palabras macabras que te dejarían sin dormir. Explicaciones horripilantes y algunos hechizos no conocidos por el público en general.

Entre los libros que se ha leído, hay uno de interesante, escrito en hebreo, como todos los buenos libros (lengua del Señor) que explicaba, con palabras concisas, pulso firme y seguro de mujer, con letra redondeada y lágrimas por puntos, diferentes maneras para arrebatar de sus recuerdos a una persona.

Se lo leyó con Pansy, que entonces tenía un pulso que hacía _pum pum_ contra su caja torácica y solo llevaba tacones a veces, con un andar seguro y constante _pum pum pum_.

Draco probó (y consiguió, a su pesar) hacer una poción para hacer a una persona olvidar todos los recuerdos atados a un particular sentimiento hacia otra persona. Había una lista de ingredientes relacionados con algunos sentimientos:

 _Rocío de rosas rojas para la pasión._

 _Hierba seca para la nostalgia._

 _Pétalos de girasol, cogidos en un día de verano, para la tranquilidad._

 _Aire de lluvia para la exasperación._

 _Para el amor_ decía el libro, al final de la lista, con letra temblorosa que a Pansy le costó tres días descifrar. _No te olvides de mirar a los ojos a la persona cuando le des la poción. Para el amor, un suspiro de la persona a olvidar en una mañana de invierno._

Había una nota a pie de página: _Una vez consumida la poción, el preparante podrá utilizar sus efectos en la persona que la haya consumido tres veces más (pues los suspiros son cosa que quedan para siempre dentro del cuerpo de uno) si se guarda los recuerdos extraídos la primera vez en un frasco de cristal puro forjado en un horno de gnomo._

A Pansy le hizo más gracia otro hechizo:

 _Para que los amantes te olviden cuando estés muerta:_ _una floritura de muñeca que imite la forma de una ola en un día de tormenta y pronuncia con cuidado estas palabras:_

(Eran palabras olvidadas de un lenguaje antiguo, palabras que se tendrían que haberse ido con Pansy pero que no se fueron nunca porque Pansy no se fue, no del todo).

{-}

Todo esto explica que no es la primera vez que Draco le hace olvidar pero sí que es la primera vez (jodidas primeras veces, que siempre salen mal) que conjura un Obliviate.

Y lo hace mal.

( _El mismo lo dijo y todo fue hecho_ ¸ el mismo lo dijo y lo hizo mal).

{-}

Así es como acabaremos el primer acto. Necesitamos un nudo para continuar la acción y llegar hasta la conclusión (que no es un _final_ ¸ recuérdalo). Por lo tanto, continuemos.

{-}

Hay una guerra. No es guerra de grandes batallas (eso se reserva para el final) pero es guerra de bandos y de muertes, de traidores y de secretos. De vecinos celosos de sus secretos.

Es guerra de secretos.

Hay un chico (una serpiente rastrera). Está del lado de los malos (o de los buenos, depende de tus creencias) y quiere (desea, anhela, ansia) lo que no puede tener (lo que no le permiten tener las reglas y las tradiciones).

Tiene una tormenta de nubes grises en los ojos y un temblor en la mano izquierda (del diablo) que manifiesta lo que quiere esconder: miedo, terror del libre albedrío (tenía que ser libertad pero se quedó en libertinaje), de equivocarse y de haberse equivocado (ya es demasiado tarde para echarse a atrás; ya es demasiado tarde porque ya se ha equivocado).

En el cuello lleva una cadena y colgando, cristal caliente contra la piel que a veces llega a quemar y siempre duele, recuerdos atrapados guardados celosamente del enemigo (de mí, de mis amigos y de los míos _Yo no quiero quererte y no te quiero_ ).

{-}

En medio de todo esto, una bruja de las de antes se esconde detrás de un mostrador. Arruga en la nariz, piel ligeramente verdosa por demasiado tiempo entre pociones y un sombrero puntiagudo encima del cabello enmarañado. Dientes podridos y de madera, astillados se le clavan y le hacen heridas en los labios y en la lengua.

—Sana, sana, culito de rana. Si no se cura hoy, se curará mañana.

En los brazos, la mujer lleva un niño con las mejillas mojadas y un dulce dorado entre las manos que mira a Draco con ojos llenos de lágrimas, abiertos como platos, y la boca con la lengua entre los labios gordos y rojos, con una pregunta preparada:

—¿Quién es, mamá?

( _¿Quién soy?)_

— _Hombre; témete a ti mismo—_

La mujer revuelve el cabello rojo (no tan rojo como el que le persigue en sus pesadillas) con manos arrugadas y sonríe con sus dientes podridos.

—Es solo un cliente.

( _Solamente es… No es nadie, para nadie)_

Draco se remueve incómodo, asqueado, entre los animales disecados de la tienda y los que aún están vivos pero no lo estarán durante mucho más tiempo dentro de jaulas metálicas oxidadas.

—¿Qué quieres? —El ojo de cristal da una vuelta entera detrás de las gafas rotas de la bruja.

— _A tu orgullo—_

Draco se acerca al mostrador con pasos _practicados_ seguros, se quita el guante negro de una mano y lo guarda en el bolsillo de su abrigo del mismo color.

—He oído que tienes un Jobberknoll.

—Para una poción de memoria. —Informa el niño pequeño, con las mejillas todavía mojadas y algunas lágrimas atrapadas en sus pestañas. Desenvuelve el dulce amarillo y huele a miel.

— _A tu vanidad—_

A Draco le da asco.

Con una sonrisa empalagosa, hilos de saliva color oro entre los dientes, el niño coge tres cartas de encima del mostrador y se las muestra: la Luna, el Juicio y la Torre.

El ojo de la mujer da vueltas y se ríe, medio divertida, medio _algo (enfadada, incrédula, satisfecha, asustada)_ ; las babas se le escapan entre los dientes de madera y salpica el viejo mostrador.

Draco da un paso hacia atrás.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿Quién lo iba a decir? —dice antes de desaparecer detrás de una cortina de colores, con plumas y ojos de madera colgando.

—¿Quién iba a decir el qué?

— _Y a tu soberbia.—_

Contesta el niño, orgulloso de su conocimiento:

—La Luna es para los secretos, el Juicio para las preguntas sin responder… y la Torre — _Hombre; témete a ti mismo_ se repite, se repite ( _no me lo digas no me lo digas, no lo quiero saber) a tu orgullo, a tu vanidad y a tu soberbia (tengo miedo)—_ La Torre es tu carta.

La mujer vuelve con una caja metálica y Draco la mira, preguntando sin hacerlo, curiosidad que no quiere ser saciada.

La mujer solo se ríe de él, cruel, sádica, deseosa de venganza:

—La Torre es la Casa de Dios. Él la construyó y cuando ya no le servía de nada, —se ríe con carcajadas sucias, como unas uñas contra una pizarra o un gato enfadado —él mismo la destruyó.

Draco deja el dinero en el mostrador y se gira. Ve a su madre esperándolo fuera de la tienda. ( _Tanto miedo es el que tengo)_

—¿Quieres algo más, Draco Malfoy?

(—Quiero el mundo solo para mí.)

—Lo quiere a él, —contesta el niño por él. ( _Se lo han dicho las cartas del Tarot)_

 _{-}_

Las palabras son como cuchillos, como miles de agujas que se clavan en el cuerpo una a una, una detrás de otra, sin parar y sin cambiar el ritmo, siempre igual. Tienen doble filo, un extremo puntiagudo que se clava, primero en la superficie y luego, sin darte tiempo a prepararte, a saber lo que está pasando, hasta el fondo. Después, al final, llega un momento que están tan profundas en la piel, las agujas, los cuchillos y las palabras, que ya forman parte de ti y ya no puedes quitártelas porque matarlas significaría matarte a ti mismo y no puedes hacer eso porque, recuerda, _es pecado hacer el papel de Dios_.

{-}

Hace unos años, cuando su casa no era suya y la muerte se paseaba con su mascota-amigo fiel-serpiente por ella, con lengua seseante y palabras punzantes, Draco sintió que moría.

Con el corazón latiendo como siempre lo hacía, un rostro pálido de miedo (patético) y unas manos que temblaban sin parar, no le devuelve la mirada a Millicent.

La chica lo mira fijamente y Draco siente el odio y la ira, el _pensaba que eras mejor que esto_ implícito en cada paso que da y en cada segundo que sigue vivo.

Millicent lo mira con ojos rojos y valientes y Draco, una vez le devuelve la mirada, no puede apartarla.

 _Eres un cobarde, Draco Malfoy._ Grita la chica en cada recoveco de su mente y no abre la boca ni una sola vez, no mientras su tía ( _loca, loca, loca_ está como una puta cabra y quizá eso se lleve en la sangre) se divierte con ella, no mientras Rodolphus y Rabastan miran encantados, temblando de anticipación por su turno.

Draco también tiembla, aunque las razones son diferentes.

Millicent lo mira y Draco no piensa. No quiere pensar en nada porque sabe que se va a arrepentir. Draco le devuelve la mirada y por un momento se convence a sí mismo de que eso es suficiente.

(No lo es.)

Draco aparta la mirada un momento, una milésima de segundo que se convierte rápidamente en una eternidad y a la chica se les escapa un sollozo.

Tía Bella ríe encantada, con una risa rota llena de esperanza, diversión en cada poro de su piel demasiado blanca y sus ojos demasiado brillantes.

—¡Yo también! ¡Yo también! —Pide Rabastan, con los puños en la túnica de su hermano mayor y la máscara olvidada años atrás. —¡Ahora me toca a mí!

Bellatrix sonríe orgullosa y Rodolphus mira a su hermanito pequeño, ya un hombre mayor pero siempre un niño para él, y sonríe un poco, mejillas estiradas en arrugas y un brillo en la mirada parecido al de su mujer. Se inclina, sin suavidad, crudamente y Draco ve su lengua, casi blanca, deslizarse entre los dientes amarillentos y negros que le quedan. Rabastan abre la boca anhelante y entusiasmado.

Millicent los mira con asco. Bella la castiga por eso.

No cierran los ojos, se miran uno al otro y Draco siente la bilis subirle por la garganta y bajarle otra vez, y no quiere apartar la vista de Millicent pero lo ve, ve el beso lento y la risa orgullosa de Bellatrix _(¡Esta es mi familia!)_ y no quiere preguntarse nada, no quiere tener dudas.

Pero lo hace.

Pero las tiene.

La sangre empieza a brotar de la nariz de Millicent y a Draco le recuerda a la primera vez que prestó atención a la chica:

Tenía sangre en la nariz, también. Y en la boca, y en un ojo. Y en los nudillos tiernos de infancia y de inocencia.

Draco pensaba que lloraría.

Alguien la había insultado, llamado sangre sucia e intentado pegarle, le habían estirado la coleta y llevaba el cabello desordenado, con una goma de un color oscuro atrapada en nudos cerca de la oreja.

Caminaba con todo su peso sobre un pie y un brazo en los hombros de Pansy, estaba roja como un tomate, de la punta de la nariz a las orejas y Draco, por aquel momento, ni siquiera se preguntó el porqué.

Draco ni siquiera le hubiera prestado atención si Pansy no le hubiera mirado directamente a los ojos y le hubiera dicho:

—Nosotros no dejamos que ataquen a los nuestros.

Draco quiso preguntarle:

— _¿Quién es de los nuestros?_

No lo hizo.

Ahora también le sangra un ojo. La nariz y un ojo, Los dedos rojos de sangre (y esta vez _sí_ es suya) y de rabia caliente, rotos y pisoteados, medio cortados, medio colgando de tiras de carne enganchada a huesos que aun aguantan enteros.

Le sigue mirando, con ojos claros y seguros y, si Draco pudiera, si Draco supiera cómo, _si tan solo se atreviera_ , se llevaría su dolor con él.

{-}

Ron le había preguntado, hace mucho, mucho tiempo, con odio mal disimulado, un rugido de león, rey de la selva, y ojos furiosos, _azules,_ azules, azul de tormenta, un remolino en el océano:

— _¿Quiénes son los tuyos, Malfoy?_

 _(¿A quién proteges? ¿Por quién luchas?)_

Draco había reído y a Ron no le había hecho gracia. No entendió el chiste:

 _¿Cómo va a saber quiénes son los suyos si ni siquiera sabe quién es él?_

El león rugió lleno de rabia y la serpiente se enroscó en su misma, no temerosa, no con miedo, no con pavor o con recelo pero sí, con todo eso. Y se envolvió en el temor, el miedo, el pavor y el recelo y lo hizo suyo.

—Eres un cobarde, Draco Malfoy, —le había dicho Ronald Weasley, héroe, amigo de héroes, león entre leones, valiente entre valientes.

{-}

 _Eres un cobarde, Draco Malfoy_ , suplican los ojos de Millicent Bulstrode y Draco la recuerda más grande, más fuerte y menos venenosa que la mancha que se revuelve entre los pies de Rodolphus.

— _¡Milli! ¡Ven con nosotros! ¡Voy a enseñarte a jugar al Snap Explosivo! —_ Draco tenía un colgante de cristal escondido que entonces solo tenía una poción y un suspiro de una mañana de invierno cualquiera debajo de la camisa y la corbata verde. Pansy la llamaba así, _Milli_ (–V _en con nosotros, Milli. —Eres de los nuestros, Milli.)_. Milli, Milli, Milli.

Millicent la miraba con las mejillas rojas como un tomate y Draco recordaba la primera vez que le prestó atención, con los nudillos llenos de sangre que no era suya, la chica asentía, enamorada de la cabeza a los pies y Pansy lo miraba —No me estropees esta oportunidad, —le decía susurrando para que nadie más los oyera, luego añadía, con una mirada llena de esperanza que solo se permitía una vez al año: —Sabes que te quiero, pero…

Draco nunca la llamó Milli, ni siquiera eran amigos. Conocidos, quizás. Puede que compañeros.

Pansy la quería.

Probablemente, en este mismo instante, en este mismo momento en que la sangre mancha el suelo de marfil y el cabello negro, revuelto en un sinfín de vendavales, de una mujer, medio niña, medio adulta y muy enamorada, acaricia el marfil en un último suspiro-grito, Pansy todavía la quiere.

Seguramente, en este mismo momento, en este mismo momento, en el que la vida de Millicent Bulstrode se escapa con ojos rencorosos, una boca medio abierta, medio cerrada en un aullido empezado que no va a acabar, labios sucios de sangre, sucia e inferior, maquillándola con color pasión, Pansy todavía la quiere.

 _Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli Milli_

Los ojos todavía calientes lo miran sin pestañear y la lengua escondida dentro de la boca, roja de furia y fiereza, todavía grita _(—Yo no soy menos que nadie, menos que nada._ — _Yo no soy inferior. —Yo no soy defectuosa. —¡Yo no soy lo que tú me haces ser!) eres un cobarde, Draco Malfoy._

—Limpiaremos el mundo de la escoria, de la mierda. —Dice Rodolphus con el cadáver de Milli a sus pies.

Draco se permite un momento de aflicción por la amistad que nunca tuvo y los momentos compartidos, se lo permite a sí mismo detrás de la máscara plateada que esconde su rostro y no llora pero piensa _La mierda somos nosotros._

Tía Bella se ríe con fuerza ( _Ella mató, ella mató, ella mató y mató y mató y continuará matando hasta que ya no quede nada a lo que matar_ y lo hará con su _familia —fa mi lia—)._

 _Draco Malfoy, eres un cobarde._

{-}

Las palabras no siempre duelen. Pero se quedan contigo, a veces para siempre. Te definen, parcialmente o en tu totalidad, y se vuelven en tu realidad.

Se clavan y se clavan, cada vez más profundamente, sin que te des cuenta o mientras tú miras, impotente, intentando pararlas o no, como se hunden en ti hasta que ya no haya parte de ti que no esté manchada por ellas.

Pero no sangras, porque no hay herida por la que sangrar.

{-}

La verdad es que no fue por cobardía, aunque la causa tampoco fue valentía.

La primera vez nace de la ira. Furia de león enjaulado. Furia de león que ha nacido para ser libre.

Todo empezó con un labio sangrando (sangre limpia, sangre pura) y unas manos blancas estirando, jalando las llamas escondidas en su cabello, intentando robarlas, intentando quedárselas y guardárselas para siempre, esconderlas de todos y para todos, para sí mismo, sobre todo de sí mismo.

—Cabrón.

El insulto se pierde, no saben quién lo ha dicho y a quién iba dirigido pero da igual. Da igual porque las palabras se pierden entre ellos, no se escuchan y muchas veces ni siquiera se hablan.

( _Esto_ es la guerra.)

Dicen que en el amor y en la guerra todo se vale y Ron sabe, como sabe que la tierra es redonda y que el sol no sale de ningún sitio todas las mañanas, sino que es el planeta, que gira hasta que ellos vuelve a estar de cara al sol, _sabe_ que sea lo que sea, lo que los une, a Draco Malfoy y a él, a cinco minutos de la hora de irse a la cama, en un pasillo iluminado levemente por velas demasiado lejanas para diferenciar realmente lo que tienen delante de lo que _no_ deberían tener delante, no es amor.

Pero se le parece. Es similar en lo que raya la obsesión y en el ardor de estómago que quema con rabia a través de la piel y sube por el esófago hasta llegar a la garganta y:

—Eres un…

El mundo gira sobre sí mismo, repitiéndose en la misma rutina una y otra vez y Ron a veces se pregunta si no se cansa, si no quiere parar algún día, o quizás ponerse a girar al revés y dar vueltas alrededor del sol pero hacia el otro lado, pasar de derecha a izquierda y de arriba abajo o quizás no dar vueltas y empezar algo nuevo que puede dejar cuando quiera y donde quiera y quizás, después de todo, volver a donde estaba y volver a empezar de nuevo donde lo dejó, rotación y traslación, como si no hubiera parado nunca, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Lo piensa y lo siente y lo empieza — _Eres un—_ y lo mejor de todo es que no hace falta acabar, ni siquiera hacía falta empezar, pero en su mente la frase termina de mil maneras distintas con otros mil significados diferentes y todos esos finales alternativos son igual de ciertos e igual de verdaderos y, todos (y cada uno de ellos) vienen a implicar lo mismo: _Me das rabia._ ( _Te tengo manía. Me das asco. Te encuentro despreciable, aborrecible. Tú simple ser me repele. —Te odio. —)_

Y el otro lo entiende. Lo entiende cómo entiende que dos más dos no podrán resultar nunca en nada más que en cuatro y por eso le contesta, le responde con todas las palabras que puede juntar y formar con la lengua entre los dientes, en el paladar, dentro de la boca, a través de las cuerdas vocales desde los pulmones, desde el cerebro.

No le responde nada.

Una respiración entrecortada que pretendía ser una hilada de palabras sinceras y ruines, con toda la mala intención de herir desde lo profundo de su corazón podrido y su alma escondida.

Ron vuelve a empezar, por si acaso:

—Eres un…

No acaba. No es respondido.

El mundo para, solo un momento, solo un segundo, lo suficiente como para que Ron baje la mirada un poco más, deje de observar los ojos grises y baje por la nariz, por las mejillas blancas y tiernas como una nube — _¿Serán tan fáciles de estropear cómo la hoja de papel que parecen?_ — y la boca y.

Se está ahogando.

No respira, no puede y Ron casi _casi_ quiere reír porque —porque se lo merece—Draco Malfoy se está ahogando delante de Ron Weasley y no se le pierde la ironía.

La ironía es que Ron piensa:

—Púdrete.

Y Malfoy (todavía no es _Draco_ —¿Cuándo se va a volver Draco?) ya está podrido.

La ironía es que Ron piensa:

—Muérete.

Y le dice, le ordena:

—Respira.

Y le coge la cara con las dos manos y le mira a los ojos y vuelve a pensar —Muérete— y le vuelve a repetir —Respira—.

Malfoy (todavía Malfoy, hijo de Malfoy, Malfoy en el color de la piel y los ojos y el cabello y en la voz siseante, en el nombre y en el apellido y en las palabras que salen de su boca y en las que no salen o en las que se quedan a medias, desde que se levanta por la mañana hasta que vuelve a dormirse y mientras está durmiendo; es _Malfoy_ ) intenta reírse, lo intenta porque no lo consigue, porque su respiración hace algo raro y

 _Stop_

Las lágrimas luchan por salir de sus ojos, gotas de agua salada que quieren bajar rodando por las mejillas blancas y un temblor de dedos largos y uñas cortadas que rozan la camisa de Ron sin querer y que Ron ve retorcerse en busca de algo a que agarrarse y aguantarse y un _respira_ que se repite en los ojos grises como si fuera la peor broma que le han contado nunca.

(Va en camino de serlo)

Coge aire de nuevo, de golpe, de la única manera que se siente capaz de hacerlo (rápido, sin pensarlo demasiado, como si no hacerlo ahora, en ese mismo momento, como si por esperarse una milésima de segundo se fuera a morir, sin tener tiempo a darse cuenta que eso no pasaría) y Ron sigue con los dedos en las mejillas frías y húmedas de Malfoy, mirando sin ver y viendo lo que no quiere mirar y pensando en cómo lo odia y con cuánta fuerza e intensidad y en lo injusta que es la vida y en lo injusto que es que tenga que ser él, justamente él, el que tenga que estar justo ahí sujetando la cara de Draco Malfoy (fría y blanca y casi delicada y — él no quiere saber nada de eso—), apremiándolo a respirar.

—Coge aire, Malfoy.

Lo dice como un insulto, lo _siente_ como un insulto. Hay desprecio tintado en las palabras y desdén en las letras, menosprecio en todo menos en la intención ( _Respira_ ).

Ojos grises lo observan durante un total de un segundo, más tiempo del que Ron ha deseado alguna vez, y luego se cierran con rubias pestañas adornadas por gotitas pequeñas y transparentes que Ron no debería ver, no debería mirar (y por lo tanto, no lo hace).

Todo vuelve a la normalidad otra vez. No de golpe ni de repente. Despacio, tomándose su tiempo, lo bastante como para que Ron se dé cuenta del movimiento. Del stop anterior y de la vuelta al movimiento que se produce ahora con la intención de volver a poner todas las cosas en su sitio, como si hubiera sido un cambio lo bastante grande como para cambiar algo más sustancial que nada.

Es bastante horroroso, el pensamiento de que ningún cambio que ocurra va a afectar a otros movimientos, que siempre va a volver a lo mismo, un pensamiento tan terrorífico como lo sería que afectase a algo. En conjunto, es la epifanía y los ojos cerrados y las mejillas húmedas y la respiración todavía entrecortada y el no saber el por qué y el no querer saberlo. En conjunto, es la epifanía y los ojos abriéndose lentamente, con la tormenta gris casi calmada pero que como mucho son el ojo del huracán que espera su momento para empezar a destrozar. En conjunto, es la epifanía y el _asco_. Sobretodo el asco.

No cierra los ojos.

Y Malfoy tampoco.

Es suave porque no tiene ninguna intención más allá de sí mismo. Es sutil porque no pretende ser nada más. Es dócil y manso y sosegado y fácil y es todo aquello que es simplemente porque no es lo contrario. Es tranquilo porque no significa nada.

 _Respira._

Es un beso bastante horrible.

Lo peor de todo, lo que lo convierte en una puñetera tragedia, o una comedia o un drama, en pura literatura, vacía de significado y de objetivo, es que no importa. Nada. Ni mucho, ni poco, ni a medias, ni un cuarto. Ni aquí ni allá, ni a ti, ni a mí. Ni siquiera a ellos.

La Tierra sigue girando de Oeste a Este.

Como lo ha hecho siempre.

{-}

Muchos años más tarde, Ron se acuerda pero no piensa en ello. Recuerda el asco y el sentirse traicionado por el mundo, por el universo y por la misma existencia de un todo que no sirve para nada.

Cuando _no_ piensa en ello, está en la Madriguera, con los naranjas del atardecer entrando por la ventana del comedor en el ángulo justo para que a su madre le parezca que tiene el cabello en llamas y levante la vista por un momento y lo mire directamente, en el ángulo justo para que su madre deje de intentar evitarlo sin parecer demasiado evidente y, si pudiera, evitarlo sin tener que hacerlo realmente.

Nadie puede decir sin mentir que Molly no quiere a sus hijos con un fervor llameante y ardiente, a uno y a cada de ellos, a todos de una manera distinta pero a todos por igual. Ron lo sabe. Lo sabe _ahora_ ; lo que quiere decir que no lo sabía _antes_ (y ese _antes_ le carcome por dentro y menos mal, _menos mal,_ que no es una persona que guarde rencores, que no los guarde en su familia —y quizás, solo quizás, también sea capaz de perdonar otras cosas, otras personas que lleven un apellido diferente al suyo, _puede que incluso llegue a permitirse perdonarse a sí mismo_ ).

Una vez vio a un hombre clavado en una cruz. Fue _antes_ del _ahora_.

Una vez vio a un hombre de rodillas que no adoraba pero que imploraba. Era un hombre un poco niño y un poco adulto que pedía perdón con la boca cerrada y el alma un poco demasiado abierta delante de él.

Una vez se escondieron a la vista de todos (de todos los que no los conocían). Ron le quería coger la mano y pensó que podrían esconderlas detrás de la espalda sin que nadie los viera. Pensó en que no le importaría si alguien los viera. Pensó en que sí que le importaría y no lo hizo.

Un hombre abrió los brazos y habló. Y todos lo escucharon y él lo escucho junto a _todos._ Un hombre levantó un cáliz con vino y pronunció unas palabras que Ron olvidó poco después:

— _En el nombre del Padre, del Hijo—_

Molly Weasley teje siete jerséis de lana para sus seis hijos, Arthur Weasley lee el diario con las gafas en la punta de la nariz, a punto de caerse y en la radio suena alguna canción triste que todo el mundo conoce porque llevan años tocándola.

George cuenta los jerséis disimuladamente, un dedo por cada color: rojo pare Bill, marrón para Charlie, Amarillo —dorado —para Percy, dos azules para él —y para su reflejo en el espejo—, otro rojo para la niña de la casa. Para el sexto hijo, hay uno de color verde.

A Ron le ruge le barriga y George se ríe en medio de un bostezo y su madre ya tiene la cena preparada y Arthur pregunta:

—¿A qué estamos esperando para cenar?

Molly sigue tejiendo, con manos firmes y ojos temblorosos, mil arrugas en su cara y un corazón roto.

—A nada. —Y lo que quiere decir es que no están esperando a nadie.

En la mesa hay cuatro sillas ocupadas y cinco vacías.

—¿Nos sentamos? —pregunta George.

—No, aún no. —Contesta Molly. Mira a su sexto hijo y al jersey que le está tejiendo con lana vieja que llevaba años escondida en algún lado de la Madriguera. —¿Te gusta el color?

Ron niega la cabeza y George ríe, una sombra de lo que solía hacer, dando su aprobación a la broma de su madre.

— _Y del Espíritu Santo…—_

Ron no entiende la broma.

(La entiende un poco pero no le hace gracia.)

Esta vez no quiere olvidar.

{-}

 _Puede besar a la novia._ Dice el hombre. El problema es que es la novia la que besa al novio.

Es una chica guapísima, de las que siempre han sido preciosa. La novia más bonita que Draco ha visto en su vida. El vestido blanco y el velo que le tapa su cara, las flores blancas que adornan el cabello negro recogido, el rosa claro de sus uñas cortadas. Casi parece inocente, casta: podría ser Hermione. Se parece a Pansy: no del todo.

{-}

Aquí se le vuelve la memoria confusa. A veces lo sueña y se despierta con las pestañas mojadas y un poco de arrepentimiento en el fondo del corazón que parece que no le va a dejar respirar tranquilo pero que no le afecta en nada.

Lo sueña en forma de recuerdo porque todavía tiene un poco de miedo de recordarlo, aunque sea en forma de sueño.

{-}

Imagínate que un día miras hacia arriba, con la intención de ver el cielo azul que has visto siempre, a veces rojo, a veces naranja, a veces blanco y gris y oscuro y a veces negro y a veces decorado de estrellas, y no encuentras nada. O encuentras que el cielo se ha vuelto del revés, sin luna y sin sol y sin estrellas. Imagínate que no te imaginas nada. Que realmente miras al cielo y no lo encuentras o lo encuentras pero todo cambiado.

¿ _Quién es ese?_ Se pregunta.

Y como nadie lo oye, nadie puede responderle.

Ese tiene cabello blanco de marfil y piel grisácea y triste, ojos grises temblorosos y una voz que temblorosa responde:

—No lo sé.

Y Ron tampoco lo sabe.

{-}

El cura dice:

 _Puede besar a la novia._

Y suena a permiso.

Y Ron tiene envidia.

(Es todo un profesional en eso de los celos.)

{-}

Aún vamos por el nudo y tenemos un problemón: no entendemos nada. Y vosotros tenéis un problema más grande: se trata de eso. De entender y de no entender. De saber y no saber. Saberlo todo o no saber nada y entender solo lo necesario para saber lo que no se entiende, saber lo suficiente para entender lo que no se sabe.

( _Considerad vuestra ascendencia: para vida animal no habéis nacido sino para adquirir virtud y ciencia._ Y sabed que esto no lo digo yo.)

{-}

La verdad es que tiene miedo.

De caer y volver a caer y caer para siempre. De no parar nunca de caer.

De saberlo. De no saberlo.

( _De recordarlo. Lo.)_

Ha abandonado a sus amigos más veces de las que quiere (una ya es más de las que le gustaría). En ese sentido el pasado no le persigue, siempre ha hecho lo que creía que debía hacer, lo que creía era correcto.

Puede que no lo fuera, puede que haya cometido algún error aquí y allá y se esté condenando a sí mismo a no aprender nunca de ellos por no reconocerlos, por no saber mejor.

Se arrepiente, sí.

De abandonar a sus amigos (a Harry, valiente y siempre en problemas, y a Hermione, guapa y lista y toda una lista de aspectos positivos a los que no sabe poner nombre). Pero puede aprender a vivir con sus errores si eso es lo que hay que hacer.

No por el deber, ese siempre es para con sus amigos, sino por necesidad. Porque ellos lo necesitan.

El problema es (uno de ellos, al menos) la pregunta que lo carcome por dentro: _¿Lo volvería a hacer?_

Sí.

No. No quiere.

(Pero no lo sabe, al fin y al cabo _¿Cómo pasó la última vez?_ )

Y la única razón por la que no le carcome la otra pregunta —¿Quieres olvidar? _—es_ porque no la recuerda.

{-}

Sus ojos se encuentran en medio de la sinfonía de hechizos durante una milésima de segundo e incluso menos. En ese tiempo, Ron reconoce el tono gris de nubes de tormenta y las pestañas rubias que casi no se ven y no tiene tiempo en pensar en nada (es Draco Malfoy y Malfoy es el enemigo y el enemigo es contra quien luchas y es quien intenta acabar contigo y es Draco).

Levanta la varita y el próximo hechizo está en su garganta, en su lengua, en sus labios pero no abre la boca (es Draco Malfoy y no descubrió a Harry en la mansión de los Malfoy _y es Draco_ ).

Draco sí lo hace. Abre la boca sorprendido y luego se lleva el dedo índice a los labios y le pide, lo hace callar.

Ron lo ignora, a falta de algo mejor que hacer y lanza otro hechizo contra alguien con máscara, contra alguien que no está de su lado.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —se pregunta.

—No lo sé. Ya no lo sé pero no quiero… —se contesta.

{-}

Y después, _¿qué?_

Después cae y cae y cae.

( _imbécil, imbécil_ resuena)

Y sabe que volvería a caer.

(Una y otra y otra y otra vez)

Pero no quiere.

( _—Sí, quiero.)_

{-}

Se rompe en mil pedazos. Vuelan trozos de vidrio por todos lados y se le clavan en la mano, con un líquido parecido al mercurio en color y en densidad escurriéndose entre los dedos y cayendo al suelo en gotas que se vuelven a juntar una vez han tocado fondo. Desaparece en volutas de humo que huele a invierno y a mañana mientras Pansy profetiza con voz de ultratumba:

—Se acerca Canaán, la Tierra Prometida, pero los hijos de Ham ya han estado antes.

Ríe y llora y se enreda con los ecos del — _mío, mío, mío, dame más_ —de un frasco transparente que colgaba de un cuello blanco y que quemaba un pecho blanco pero que ahora son pedazos de luz reflejada en el suelo y en su mano roja que gotea sangre igual que gotean los recuerdos.

 _Ploc._

Cayó encima suyo, frío como el hielo, oliendo a nieve y a agua, a hierba seca de la que crece cerca del lago, a sueño, a pereza.

Ploc.

Se irguió delante de él como un dragón desplegando sus alas, asustado y arrepentido, como un rey que acaba de perder su corona — _Weasley es nuestro rey_ cantaba, y Weasley puso la corona en la cabeza del dragón, entre los cuernos y las duras escamas hechas de hielo, convirtiéndolo en rey también —, alargó el brazo y retorció los dedos delante de sus ojos, lenta y dolorosamente, inseguro.

El domador cogió las garras entre sus dedos y preguntó.

 _Ploc._

Los cristales parecen dorados y plateados, anaranjados por la luz del sol, tonos morados y malva, unos cuantos azules y amarillos, rojos por la sangre de su mano y sus dedos heridos, por la sangre de las heridas que no se ven, los recuerdos en su cabeza que gotean mientras dos nubes de tormenta lo miran asustado.

 _Ploc._

Le preguntó, con los dedos finos de pianista entre los suyos:

—Draco, —y el nombre salió entre sus labios susurrado, con una rabia alejada de la que normalmente asocia con ese nombre. —¿Qué era eso?

Ya no se acordaba, _ya no se acuerda_ ¸ porque estaba enfadado. Recuerda las manos frías y el olor a acabar de despertarse, al frío de una mañana de invierno y a Draco asustado ( _cobarde_ , le decía siempre. _Draco, eres un cobarde_ ), el tapón del frasco de cristal que yace en pedazos en sus manos, el frasco, en ese momento entero, colgando del cuello blanco, el cordón que lo aguantaba enredado con la corbata verde y plateada.

La cara mojada, un gusto a flores, a miel y a limón y unos labios que se mueven mientras se duerme:

—Ron, no…

Un chico asustado con gusto a manzana, con más miedo que esperanza y más esperanza que ganas de vivir.

Se quedó dormido sin entender nada, con las últimas palabras desapareciendo de su mente al mismo tiempo que eran pronunciadas:

—Lo siento, yo no quería…

 _Ploc, ploc, ploc._

(Fue un accidente.)

 _Ploc, ploc, ploc._

Transparente, solo medio presente porque solo está ahí lo que queda de ella, proclama su mensaje con chillidos, con el sonido de unos tacones cojos y el segundero de un reloj roto acompañando las no-palabras, el —¿Ron? —de un amor pasado (y presente y futuro, _la quiere tanto que se le rompe el corazón en pedazos tan pequeños como los que están a sus pies_ ), el goteo de la sangre — _ploc, ploc, ploc—,_ el —¿Estás bien? —de Harry y el silencio que llega a sus oídos antes que todo lo demás, antes que el viento entre las hojas de los árboles, antes que los pájaros y los grillos, que el sonido de sus propia respiración, el latido de su corazón.

Chilla y chilla y en el momento de su muerte no llevaba tacones, ni ese vestido, pero es así como chilla en ese momento. Ron mira a Draco, Draco no mira a nadie, la mira a ella, y ella mira a Ron. Harry y Hermione los miran a todos y no entienden nada, lo que quizá significa que lo entienden mejor que ellos.

Ella mira a Ron y Draco lo mira durante un momento solo para señalarla a ella y Ron le devuelve la mirada.

—Se acerca Juan. Se acercan las trompetas y los ángeles y las tierras se abrirán y tú —le dice, orgullosa de sí misma, de que la escuche por una vez _Haz caso de lo que te digo, escucha con atención, pequeña ovejita de mi rebaño, puto niño de los cojones, pecador de mierda, asquerosa oveja_ —vas a caer.

Esto es lo que Ron siente:

Ya ha caído.

(y puede que no haya nadie para ayudarlo a subir)

Esto es lo que Ron no sabe:

Hace mucho tiempo, una chica yacía muerta en el mismo suelo en el que Hermione fue torturada.

Hace más tiempo aún, alguien leyó _para que los amantes te olviden cuando estés muerta._

Después, una chica le apuntó con una varita que no existía y resiguió el movimiento de las olas de mar.

—Draco, ¿qué era eso? —lo pregunta de ahora se junta con los ecos de la misma pregunta antes pronunciada y la respuesta de Draco es la misma que entonces:

—Lo siento, yo no quería…

A Ron no se le escapa que no lo llama por su nombre. Es de las pocas cosas que no se le escapan.

Se le escapan las memorias, los recuerdos que vuelven a él y que no sabía que le faltaban, con humo color mercurio que solo entiende él, agua de plata que se esfuma en forma de recuerdos perdidos (cedidos, abandonados) que aún tiene que descifrar, que entran en su memoria y se pierden ahí, revolviéndose entre ellos, demasiado de golpe para acabar de entenderlos a todos.

{-}

Su vida es un conjunto de frases copulativas, una serie de yes que no sabe dónde empiezan ni cuando acabarán, una sucesión de eventos que desfilan uno después de otro pero que luego recuerda a la vez y con el orden que le da la gana y solo los que no olvida del todo.

Abrió un bote que no debía abrir y olvidó y un _obliviate_ en su dirección que olvidó y una vidriera de colores con una pregunta que odia y que olvida y un fantasma enfadado que imita el movimiento de una ola y que olvida y enfadarse un día con Draco Malfoy, pelearse y romper un frasco de vidrio que quema y que grita y que le devuelve todas esas yes que había olvidado pero que no sabe desentrañar.

{-}

—Se acerca Canaán, la Tierra Prometida. —Pansy con sus risas y sus llantos, con los secretos que guarda pero que quiere proclamar a gritos, con sus anuncios —Allí comerás y te saciarás, y bendecirás a Yahveh, tu Dios, por la buena tierra que te habrá dado.

{-}

Empieza (continúa) así:

— _Ave María Purísima, sin pecados concebida—_

Tiene la mejilla contra la piedra fría de la pared de Sortilegios Weasley, los ojos cerrados mientras espera a su hermano (que no a sus hermanos) y lo oye.

—Mamá, tengo hambre.

Busca el origen de la voz moviendo la cabeza despacio, dándole tiempo a quién sea a escaparse de su campo de visión. Ve su espalda, alta y altiva, un abrigo negro que hace destacar el cabello rubio casi blanco que se pierde por debajo del cuello de piel.

Narcissa Malfoy lo ve, lo mira.

—Un momento, cariño, ya casi estoy.

— _Dios te salve, María. Llena eres de gracia.—_

Ron la ve moverse entre sus túnicas caras con una delicadeza sutil que parece practicada pero que no lo es. Con cabello rubio y ojos azules, pálida, clara y natural. El epítome de pureza con una mueca de asco constante. Lo mira por encima del hombre de su hijo, con la nariz pequeña arrugada y preocupada y se aguanta las ganas de cogerle las manos a su hijo, que ya se siente demasiado mayor, y lo es, para esas muestras de afecto en medio de la calle. Se retuerce los dedos contra el vestido y le pregunta a su hijo:

—¿Puedes entrar tú a comprarme el libro? Me marean tantas estanterías en un lugar tan pequeño.

Le sonríe con mejillas pálidas y arrugas que no desentonan en su rostro. Él se mueve y Ron puede verle la cara: se parece mucho a su madre. Tiene la piel clara, el cabello rubio y una sonrisa encantadora de las que solo se dirigen a las madres:

—Por supuesto.

— _Bendita eres entre todas las mujeres y bendito el fruto de tu vientre—_

—Gracias, Draco.

Se acerca a Ron, que no ha dejado de observarlos, cuando su hijo desaparece dentro de la librería. Tiene una sonrisa suave pintada delicada en la cara y un anillo de oro con una piedra de color verde en el dedo anular que llama la atención de Ron como la miel a una mosca.

—Ronald Weasley, —saluda.

Roza la piedra con el meñique y Ron recuerda todas y cada una de las razones por las que sus familias no se han hablado en generaciones: una guerra (o más), ideologías y algún que otro incidente con sus antepasados. Ron se levanta y estira la mano:

—Buenos días, señora Malfoy.

La mujer agarra su mano, en un saludo fuerte, y Ron nota el anillo caliente contra su mano. Habla con voz suave pero segura, practicada hasta volverse natural, y Ron sonríe para ella hasta que le duelen las mejillas y mantiene su espalda recta y su vocabulario correcto. Se esfuerza. Piensa en Hermione y en Harry, en lo mucho que quiere a Hermione y en lo enamorado que siempre ha estado de ella.

George sale, por fin, de la tienda. Ron lo ve alzarle una ceja, mirándolo y le niega con la cabeza, disimuladamente, intentando parecer tranquilizador. George se sienta en el escalón de la tienda y entonces sale Malfoy de la librería. Sus ojos grises viajan por la calle hasta que se encuentran con los de su madre. Entonces encuentran a Ron. Y Ron encuentra a Draco Malfoy.

— _Santa María, madre—_

Se acerca con pasos cortos, haciendo el recorrido lo más lento posible sin pasarse de ridículo, evitando mirar a Ron sin intentar esconderlo. Cuando llega a su lado, lo mira de reojo y curva la espalda para darle un beso a la mejilla de su madre. Aprieta el libro entre sus dedos helados.

Vuelve a mirar a Ron.

Ron lo mira a él.

La señora Malfoy sigue hablando y ninguno de los dos tiene idea de qué:

—Mamá. Tengo hambre.

La mujer mira a su hijo y sonríe con sonrisa de madre. Asiente levemente, se despide de Ron, con una sonrisa tirante y se va con su hijo.

Ron no se mueve, George se acerca trotando, preguntando, con algunas palabrotas de por medio, si pasaba algo. Él niega con la cabeza, sin tener respuesta a ninguna de las preguntas que su hermano le está pidiendo.

Draco Malfoy se gira una última vez antes de girar por un callejón y sus ojos grises se encuentran con los suyos por un segundo entero pero entonces parpadea y Ron siente algo y no sabe el qué. Su madre le coge por el brazo y mantiene la sonrisa.

Ron sabe que es falsa.

— _Ruega por nosotros, los pecadores, ahora y en la hora de nuestra muerte._ —

{-}

En realidad, es una contradicción. Se acuerda y eso tendría que cambiar algo, parar la rotación de la tierra, volver la noche en día y el día en noche, pero no lo hace. Siempre está esperando un cambio. Como si quisiese una oportunidad, _¿una oportunidad para qué?_

Extendió una mano y él le dijo:

—He perdido.

Entonces había contestado:

—No, yo he ganado y conmigo has ganado tú.

Y le había pedido tres días. Y lo peor de todo es que se los había dado.

Draco se lo da todo menos a sí mismo. El mundo bajo sus pies y el cielo sobre sus cabezas. El día y la noche e, incluso, el amanecer y el atardecer. La lluvia de los días tristes, el rocío de las mañanas románticas y el sol de los días de verano.

Draco le da oportunidades que no necesita y una pregunta que no quiere oír:

—¿Quieres olvidarte de mí? —Lo dice sonriendo, con los ojos juguetones y un secreto que no va a confesar ni siquiera a él.

Ron, no por primera vez se equivoca al contestar. Con sus palabras se rompe el corazón él mismo. El de Draco permanece intacto; ya estaba roto antes.

Y peor aún que Ron no los había necesitado. Pero los quería. Quería la oportunidad, _¿de qué?_

De redimirse.

Y Draco se la había dado.

(Y luego se la quitó con la misma facilidad: _¿Quieres olvidar?_ No, _Sí, quiero._ )

{-}

A veces sueña con un prado. La hierba crece verde y brillante; hay un lago que refleja la luz dorada, el cielo azul y las nubes blancas, con flores de loto flotando, ocho pétalos abiertos de color rosado cada flor, una torre alta y gris que esconde el sol y que deja llover cartas del tarot que caen suavemente por todo el prado. A lo lejos, crecen acacias amarillas, gardenias blancas y camelias rosas y, entre la hierba, asoman jacintos amarillos.

La primera carta que recoge es _Muerte_. Luego coge el _Diablo_ y _Los Amantes_ , las dos cartas juntas, _Los Amantes_ escondida debajo de la otra carta.

Ron las coge las tres y camina hacia la torre. El lago se extiende a su camino y las flores de loto crecen en el agua, los jacintos escondidos entre la hierba centellean de vez en cuando y él anda, respirando con la brisa sosegada, mientras la ansiedad le come las entrañas y las cartas, frías en su mano, siempre la izquierda, empiezan a cantar.

Un ángel surge entre los lotos y Ron no lo puede mirar aunque le diga:

—No tengas miedo.

 _Por tanto, no temeremos, aunque la tierra sea removida,_

 _Y se traspasen los montes al corazón del mar,_

 _Aunque bramen y se turben sus aguas,_

 _Y tiemblen los montes a causa de su braveza_

Siempre despierta con un nudo en la garganta, los dedos en un puño, como si todavía tuviera las cartas y unas ganas de llorar que se traga y que encuentran su hogar en su estómago, retorciéndolo con nauseas hasta que decide levantarse y enfrentarse a lo que le espera en la Madriguera.

{-}

Nadie sabe hacia dónde va hasta que no llega. Puede que sea una frase un tanto literal y que no sea del todo cierta pero a veces ( _a veces_ , cuando el mar se junta con el cielo y con la tierra y a Ron nunca le enseñaron la advertencia escrita: _del árbol de la ciencia del bien y del mal no comerás; porque el día que de él comieres, ciertamente morirás_ y gracias a Dios que no, porque no sabría entender la metáfora y quizás, _solo quizás_ , a veces Ron no habría comido del fruto prohibido) Ron se lo cree.

El tacto suave del cabello rizado de Hermione se le enreda en los dedos y permanece en las yemas incluso después de lavarse las manos con agua y jabón tres veces. Los besos saben a pasta de dientes y las pecas en la espalda de la chica parecen un mapa estelar que Ron podría investigar cada noche para redescubrir constelaciones a las que hay adorar.

En los brazos de Hermione se siente como en casa, sus abrazos son el hogar al que regresar siempre de cualquier lugar. La quiere. La quiere como nunca ha querido a nadie, como nunca querrá a nadie.

Se podría casar con ella y tener un futuro y una familia junto a ella y él sería feliz.

Lo sería.

Y por eso es difícil.

Porque no lo entiende. Porque tiene muchos vacíos en la memoria y cuando piensa en Hermione piensa en amistad, en confianza, en fidelidad y en amor.

Hay un equilibrio. Un entendimiento que llevan años trabajando.

Y por eso sería tan fácil.

Los besos de Hermione saben a pasta de dientes de menta y a dulce de limón y a veces a café o a leche, a miel y a mermelada de frutillas, saben a casa, a lo que deben ser.

Y por eso es tan difícil.

Por eso, cuando se despierta desnuda debajo de las sabanas bajo la atenta mirada de su primer amor y se gira para mirarlo, se le inundan los ojos color chocolate de lágrimas que no quiere derramar.

Porque no es del todo justo. (Ella le quería desde antes, casi desde siempre, y mucho más.)

No es justo porque ella sabe mejor que él lo que quiere y no se lo va a decir porque las memorias que le faltan no son de ella por mucho que le gustaría.

Hermione dice que quiere un último beso. Ron se lo da porque la quiere, porque está un poco enamorado de ella, lo lleva mucho tiempo y seguramente lo estará para siempre.

Recién despiertos, los besos de Hermione no saben a nada en particular, son dulces y llevan cariño y amor sincero y un _adiós_ y un _hasta siempre_ y un _siempre seremos amigos y siempre nos querremos así_.

Normalmente, Ron no cierra los ojos. Le gusta la cara concentrada de Hermione y mirarla cuando ella no se da cuenta. Le gusta como después le sube el rojo por el cuello hasta las mejillas cuando se da cuenta.

Esta vez los cierra.

{-}

El segundo beso lo empezó Draco. El tercero y el cuarto y el quinto, los empezaron los dos juntos. Fueron inesperados, ciegos. Desconocidos.

El chiste (la gracia que no tenía ningún tipo de gracia y ninguno de los dos se rio nunca de ello) era lo desconocido. El _¿dónde acabaremos? ¿qué hacemos después de esto? ¿cómo nos cambia?_

Draco tenía cosquillas si lo rodeaba con el brazo y apoyaba la mano en su cintura, se mordía los labios si le tocaba el mentón, juntaba fuertemente los labios si le acariciaba el cabello, cerraba los ojos y suspiraba si le agarraba los hombros, se mordía la lengua cuando se le escapaba la risa.

{-}

Cuando Hermione separa los labios de él, Ron no abre los ojos. Hermione no tarda nada en darse cuenta y ríe contra sus labios. Se separa lenta y cuidadosamente y Ron apoya la frente en el hombro de la chica, Hermione pasa los dedos por su cabello rojo y Ron solo quiere decirle — _Lo siento, —_ y — _Perdón_. —como si su vida le fuera en ello, pasarse lo que le queda de vida pidiendo perdón, sin ser capaz de perdonarse él mismo.

—Venga, —le anima ella. —Ve, hazlo.

{-}

La última vez que vio a Draco, que iba del brazo de su madre, Ron se preguntó hasta qué punto debería estar enfadado, hasta qué punto está enfadado. Entonces, Narcissa Malfoy se acercó a él y Ron se preguntó por Draco.

Draco, que llevaba un colgante con una poción que quitaba la memoria colgando del cuello, que se quedó paralizado cuando Ron lo abrió sin querer de un manotazo, que se arrepintió al momento cuando el líquido tocó los labios de Ron y que le pidió perdón, aunque sabía que no lo recordaría.

Draco, que le dio un beso, enfadado, y luego le borró la memoria sobre hacerlo.

Draco, que le preguntó si quería olvidarlo, que se lo preguntó al cabo de tres días, como si fuera Draco el que se los hubiera pedido a él y no al revés.

{-}

La respuesta a la pregunta de Draco siempre es la misma: Miedo.

{-}

El segundo beso le pilló por sorpresa; por norma, casi todos los besos le pillan por sorpresa.

Hermione estaba estudiando en la biblioteca y se había llevado a Harry con ella, Ron se encontró con Draco en un pasillo vacío del quinto piso del castillo de Hogwarts. Tenía los ojos oscuros de cansancio y las mismas ganas de pelear que Ron sentía.

Miró a Ron a los ojos avisándole de su próximo movimiento y se impulsó con el puño hacia delante. Ron lo esquivó cogiéndole la muñeca y lo empujó hacia atrás, le retorció el brazo y Draco le dio un rodillazo en una pierna, Ron le devolvió un codazo en la barriga, Draco intentó liberar su brazo y Ron atrapó los dos, Draco le dio una patada, Ron perdió un poco el equilibrio y retorció las muñecas de Draco de lo que pretendía, Draco puso una pierna entre las de Ron y le puso la zancadilla, Ron trastabilló hacia delante y le dio un cabezazo en la nariz.

La respiración de Draco se detuvo durante un momento insignificante y el chico lo miró a los ojos otra vez desafiante.

Ron lo recuerda más lentamente de lo que pasó, igual que recuerda, cuando las recuerda, la mayoría de sus encuentros. Esa lentitud y esa atención al detalle que caracteriza el peligro y las pelas, esa sensación de adrenalina, de acción inmediata y de tener el suficiente tiempo para pensar el próximo movimiento, esa es la sensación que vincula a Draco Malfoy.

Draco parpadeó exactamente tres veces sin apartar la mirada, entonces miró al suelo, intentó mover la pierna que estaba entre las de él y no consiguió tirar a Ron, Ron tampoco conseguía tirar a Draco y aún tenía las muñecas agarradas. Se mordió el labio inferior, sacó la lengua para lamerse el superior, miró algún punto detrás de su hombro derecho, hizo más fuerza con la pierna, le volvió a mirar, sonrió disimuladamente, volvió a parpadear y acercó los labios a su nariz hasta rozar la piel levemente.

Ron resopló.

Draco asintió, sonrió un poco cruelmente y demasiado sinceramente y abrió la boca, enseñando bien los dientes como un animal antes de atacar, resiguiéndolos con la lengua, amenazadoramente.

Le mordió y Ron devolvió la mordida justo con la misma fuerza.

{-}

El miedo devora a Draco Malfoy. Si hiciera una lista de todas las cosas a las que tiene miedo llenaría páginas y páginas llena de cosas evidentes como la muerte hasta cosas más privadas como el miedo que se tiene a sí mismo, a lo que piensa, a lo que hace y a lo que es capaz de hacer, a lo que ha hecho, a lo que volvería a hacer. A lo que siente.

En su mesita de noche, en el primer cajón empezando por arriba, esconde de ojos curiosos que puedan deambular por su habitación, una bolsa de tela con trozos de cristal dentro que ya no queman contra su piel e intentan perforarla para llegar a su corazón y entonces lo abrasaría hasta que parase de latir.

Habría muerto por un secreto, y entre todos los que esconde, de sí y para sí mismo, morir ardiendo no parece tan malo.

{-}

Pansy lo descubrió antes que nadie y Vincent hizo de ejemplo: nunca serían lo suficientemente buenos, nunca serían suficiente para nada.

Por eso Pansy se aparece delante de él de vez en cuando, taconeando arrítmicamente al son de los sentimientos de Draco.

 _Tic-tic-tac, tic-tac-tic._

— _¡Míranos, Draco! ¡Míranos!_

 _Mira que solos y rotos que estamos, siente en tu piel y en tu alma, en tu vida entera, como se pudre el mundo a tu alrededor, como lleva pudriéndose desde antes de que tú nacieras y seguirá igual después de que tú mueras._

 _(¡Míranos! ¡Qué muertos que estamos!)_

Le aterra que nunca lo deje de perseguir, que siempre la tenga allí como un recordatorio de sus errores, que desaparezca para siempre y algún día se olvide de ella, que no haya servido para nada, que su muerte se convierta tan solo en una experiencia.

Le aterra una opción y todas las alternativas.

No soporta la incertidumbre. Incluso así, ella debe irse.

{-}

El problema (uno de ellos), según Hermione, son ellos mismos.

Están tan acostumbrados a pensar en el futuro inmediato, en el qué pasará mañana, qué pasará esta tarde, que son incapaces de pensar más allá; no se acuerdan de cómo era pensar en un futuro sobre el que podían deliberar con profesiones (que si medimago, que si jugador de quidditch profesional, que si ministro…) y soñar más esperanza que la de vivir sin miedo.

El problema, según Hermione, es que nunca pensaron en las posibilidades.

{-}

Se decide en verano, con los ojos cerrados y la consciencia perdida para el mundo real, con cartas del tarot lloviendo como en una larga canción tranquila que te acuna hasta que te duermes (pero no se puede dormir porque ya está dormido). La hierba le acaricia los tobillos desnudos y la humedad se le pega al cuerpo, enfriándolo contra la corriente de aire que llega desde las acacias y las gardenias. De soslayo, aparece la carta de la Estrella y se hunde en el agua del lago, entre flores de loto, cada uno de sus ocho pétalos dándole la bienvenida.

Si respira profundamente, el perfume de los jacintos le inunda el cuerpo hasta llegar al corazón y estrujarlo sin sacar más jugo que las gotas saladas que intentan escapar de sus ojos azules.

Llega la noche a paso de liliputiense y, entre todos los elementos de esta fantasía, es el que Ron entiende mejor. No hay estrellas que decoren el cielo oscuro y las nubes se apagan a medida que la luna emerge entre las acacias, las gardenias y las camelias y mientras las cartas rezan y el enviado alado canta para que no le tengan miedo (y Ron sigue sin mirarlo), es susurrado el secreto:

 _Se acerca el final._

{-}

No se encuentra con Draco hasta que hojas marrones y naranjas inundan el paisaje de sombras otoñales y la lluvia se mete en los huesos en preparación para unos duros meses de invierno. El sol se oculta tras nubes grises y tristes y las memorias en su cabeza han sido repasadas más veces de las que se atreve a admitir, el último beso en un edificio sagrado y la última oportunidad aún sin usar, años de recuerdos amontonados que conducen a este mismo momento en este lugar cualquiera, en el que el mundo debe dejar de girar para que se mueva al compás y de tal como ellos decidan.

Pansy desapareció hace tiempo, junto con sueños de noches sin estrellas y el tañido que avisa de la visita de los muertos, la campana en forma de zapatos puntiagudos que se clavan en el corazón de Draco más profundo y más agudo que cualquier daga formada por la verdad de su cobardía.

No hay canciones ni himnos y el universo no parece afectado por las dudas que los han consumido por tanto tiempo, ni por el momento que van a vivir. Draco siente las puntas de su cabello hacerle cosquillas en la oreja y en el cuello debajo de la bufanda que lleva y reprime las ganas de apartárselo con un manotazo, mira a quien lo está mirando y, cerrando los ojos, sabiendo que todo terminara en cuando los abra, piensa en un futuro cercano.

Se compondrán leyendas sobre ellos y más veces de las que no, los pintaran como enemigos y el odio que los define en esas historias durará hasta la muerte de alguno de ellos dos y a veces incluso más. Entretanto, con fuego en el cabello y galaxias en las pecas, el mejor amigo del héroe enseñará al rival del protagonista a adorar al Dios correcto que predicaba una profetisa muerta y lo hará sin fines amargos ni acciones injustas o imprudentes.

Comerán frutos de árboles no prohibidos y la tentación seguirá sabiendo a manzana y cuando caigan en ella ya no será pecado si no virtud y no habrá serpientes ni árboles que les guíen hasta un fuego eterno para castigarlos.

Y lucharán y lo intentarán y probablemente conseguirán salir adelante, y surgirán nuevos problemas que resolver y lo harán porque esa es la vida que habrán elegido y esa es la vida que habrán aceptado, con todas sus fallas y con todo lo que hará que valga la pena, por los pequeños momentos en la mañana con las pestañas pegadas y la mejilla contra la almohada, por las gotas de rocío sobre la hierba recién cortada y por los besos que ya no se sentirán clandestinos.

Por todo eso, Draco se convence y luego se niega a sí mismo, por eso se disuade a sí mismo y se dice _—convénceme—_ o puede que mejor, — _déjame convencerme a mí mismo._

{-}

Y así es como empieza:

Draco abre los ojos.

{-}

Siete trompetas suenan y siete ángeles bajan y de siete hermanos, solo quedan seis. De los seis, el quinto (se levanta y anda) se acerca con pasos seguros y valientes (corazón de león) hacía su presa.

Draco no pregunta _¿Por qué no me quieres lo suficiente como para recordarme? ¿Por qué me olvidas?_

Pero el domador de dragones (corazón de león, _¡Ronald! ¡Ronald!_ animan las trompetas) responde igual:

—Te quiero. Te recuerdo. —Luego añade, silencio amargo, pecados imperdonables y tiempo tiempo pasado: —Dime, Draco —saborea el nombre en los labios, cruel, y ojos grises le miran, perdidos en un pasado lejano, en una guerra que parecía interminable (pero terminó y con ella terminó todo — _todo todo—_ lo que él había sido alguna vez — _¿Quién soy? —)_ —¿qué pasa con lo que me haces tú a mí?

Draco quiere contestar, desea proferir la verdad con palabras indiscretas y sinceras, sin letras crueles ni mentiras ni verdades a medias:

—No, nada.

— _Perdóname Padre—_

Ron acaricia mechones rubios con dedos largos y grandes, uñas cortadas a ras del dedo, y los resguarda (los pone a salvo) detrás de una oreja blanca y pequeña, que escucha sus palabras pero no parece acabar de entender, oreja cobarde.

Dedos se encuentran con dedos y la mano del domador se aleja del dragón para quedar atrapada en manos largas y blancas, manos expertas con callos que ya han desaparecido, de aguantar la varita fuerte (con rabia y odio y tantos _tantos tantos_ sentimientos en los que no quiere pensar).

Nubes grises sobre mar azul (lo protegen de la noche oscura pero provocan tormenta). El dragón domado se pone de puntillas y nariz choca contra nariz, aliento contra aliento, el aire se vuelve espeso, pesado contra los pulmones y Ron tiene las manos aferradas y los ojos atrapados y Draco se confiesa (a él no lo pillarán confesado pero quizás y solo quizás sí que lo harán):

—Te quiero. Yo también te quiero.

— _Perdóname Padre porque he pecado—_

—Huye conmigo.

Pide Ron contra sus labios, sin acabar de besarle pero sin alejarse tampoco. Draco se planta en el suelo y Ron tiene que inclinar la cabeza para estar a su altura y Draco suspira triste, todavía sin esperanza pero con valentía.

—Sí. —No pregunta — _¿Dónde? —_ porque: —a cualquier lugar.

Y entonces hay un beso, en la mejilla. Es suave, caliente (corazón _ardiente_ de león) y es mucho más de lo quiere, mucho más de lo que merece, mucho más que suficiente. Draco cierra los ojos con el contacto y suelta la mano de Ron para enredarla en el fuego que tiene en el cabello (rojo valentía y ya _no nunca más rojo vergüenza_ ).

Siete truenos anuncian el final (que es solo el principio porque _siempre habrá algo más allá del más allá_ ) y el aire húmedo mece la hierba mal cortada del prado y se hace la luz ( _Él mismo lo ordenó y todo fue creado)_ dentro de la torre de sus sueños.

Sólo faltan las cartas de Juan y todo estará escrito, tinta sagrada y palabras santas. Pecados forjados y Dios, misericordioso, perdonando y castigando. Los profetas ya están muertos y el Señor ya no inspira en nadie sus mensajes porque ya está todo dicho y ahora solo queda recordar el significado de las parábolas entregadas y no caer en los brazos de la tentación y comer el fruto, dejar el árbol prohibido en la tierra que no se volverá a pisar.

Volver a empezar. (Otra vez otra vez, está vez por última vez)

Ovejas pequeñas de un rebaño demasiado grande, héroes de guerra heridos y ricos venidos a menos. Dinero y dulces y secretos en pasadizos donde no llega la luz del sol, un libro prohibido de una mujer desdichada.

—¿Dónde estamos? —Pregunta Draco, con los ojos aun cerrados.

Ron sonríe contra su mejilla y Draco siente sus labios estirarse hacia arriba.

—Estamos juntos.

(Sí, lo están.)

Draco abre los ojos y el mar azul le da la bienvenida y esto no es un sueño y él no necesita ser cruel y _sonríe_ sonríe (esta vez de verdad).

 _Te quiero_ repite (por todas las veces que lo ha negado).

{-}

Amén


End file.
